1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aqueous slurries of solid carbonaceous fuel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel highly converted sulfonated water-soluble surfactant derived from a suspension of low rank coal and coal derived creosote oil, its method of production, and its use in aqueous slurries of solid carbonaceous fuel to reduce viscosity and increase solids content, thereby improving pumpability.
Performance of a Texaco entrained flow partial oxidation gas generator may be affected by the nature of the aqueous slurry feedstock. For example, particle size of the solid carbonaceous fuel and solids content of the aqueous slurry influence the viscosity and pumpability of the slurry. A finer grind size may produce a higher carbon conversion for the same oxidant feedrate. However, the finer the grind size, the higher the grinding cost due to greater expenditures for equipment and electric power. Also, the finer the grind size, the greater the viscosity for slurries having the same solids content. Pumping costs go up as the viscosity of the slurry increases. Further, the efficiency of the partial oxidation process decreases when the solids content of the slurry drops off and excessive water is present.
By means of the subject invention, aqueous slurries of solid carbonaceous fuel may be prepared having a higher solids content and reduced viscosity, at a great economic benefit.
Slurries of solid fuel and water suitable for use as feed to a partial oxidation zone are described in coassigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,224,849; 3,544,291; 3,607,156; and 4,104,035. Dispersing agents for pipeline pumpable coal-water slurries are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,006.